


Тише

by PradaJpg



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: Приготовить Тяню? В таком состоянии Шань может разве что плюнуть тому в лицо с вечной ухмылкой, дабы стереть ее. Потом, наверное, Рыжий смачно получит по лицу, по печени – оно того стоит. По крайней мере сейчас Мо ничего не страшно. Ему так кажется.





	

Шаню кажется, что он точно неживой: дорога, дома – все пролетает мимо него слишком быстро. Парень не успевает заметить, присмотреться, как ноги сами несут его дальше. Даже неясно куда – подальше от того места. Подальше от сраного Тяня.

С каждой секундой он удаляется все дальше, а губы, точно не его, горят все сильнее. Или просто он себя накручивает, или так оно есть. Будто проверяя догадку, Шань на ходу касается своих влажных губ пальцами, слегка надавливает подушечками на покрасневшую кожу, и тут же отдергивает руку.

Бред какой-то. Он не может так переживать из-за обычного поцелуя, пусть и первого. Только в мыслях бардак, а тело продолжает нести его куда-то. Куклой, Мо даже не сопротивляется. А смысл?

Даже в здравом рассудке в школу он сегодня ни ногой. В основном потому, что рожа Тяня там будет мелькать слишком часто, а еще - просто не хочется. В конце концов, не в первый и не в последний раз прогуливает уроки. Вот где репутация гопника и разгильдяя играет Рыжему на руку.

Не помня, как добредает до дома, парень на автомате здоровается с мамой. Ее обеспокоенный голос, но бесконечно добрые глаза режут сильнее наждачки. 

Шаню не хочется врать.

Шань боится рассказать правду.

Шань позорно скрывается за дверью своей комнаты, бросая смутное, еле различимое:

\- Я… подумаю и потом скажу тебе.

И ведь не скажет. Попытается больше не напоминать об этом случае, сделает вид, будто ничего не произошло, ведь так гораздо легче. Для него, для мамы. Мо не любит, когда она волнуется за него, хотя всегда так и выходит. За это он себя и ненавидит: за свои выходки и испорченные нервы мамы.

Незаправленная кровать прохладными объятиями принимает парня. Все еще горящие щеки приятно соприкасаются с подушкой, а взгляд натыкается на клочок бумаги. У Шаня чешутся руки, чтобы сорвать, скомкать, сжечь, но он лишь касается ее двумя пальцами. Ведет ими по шероховатой поверхности бумаги, натыкаясь подушечками пальцев на сгибы, где записка была скомкана.

Сжечь или прочитать? 

Сначала второе, потом первое. Шань хмурит брови, едва касаясь, разворачивает записку и замирает. Пару секунд он вчитывается в, казалось бы, обычные слова, а потом от злобы сжимает в руках бедный клочок бумаги.

Приготовить Тяню? В таком состоянии Шань может разве что плюнуть тому в лицо с вечной ухмылкой, дабы стереть ее. Потом, наверное, Рыжий смачно получит по лицу, по печени – оно того стоит. По крайней мере сейчас Мо ничего не страшно. Ему так кажется.

Не сомневаясь ни минуты, парень привстает на кровати и выбрасывает ненужную записку. Мысли «сжечь» кажутся слишком глупыми: искать зажигалку, убирать после пепел – Рыжему лень. Убеждает себя, что Хэ не достоин такой мороки. 

Голос матери перекрывает все – парень вздрагивает всем телом, едва сжимая пальцы на постельном белье.

\- Гуань Шань! К тебе пришли?

Первая мысль в голове парня: «Кому я, черт возьми, понадобился в такое время, если все должны быть на занятиях?». Вторая мысль теряется в удивлении, когда, открыв дверь, Шань видит перед собой Тяня во всей его ублюдской красе.

\- Что ты тут забыл? - едва ли не рычит Шань, борясь с желанием, как можно сильнее оттолкнуть Хэ.

\- Пришел успокоить тебя, истеричка, - и улыбается, а у Рыжего чешутся руки. 

Почесать их хочется желательно об морду Тяня. 

\- Впустишь?

\- Нет, - резко отвечает Шань, но его не слушают. 

Хэ вальяжно проходит в его комнату, отпихивая Мо плечом, несильно, но ощутимо для того, чтобы парень в который раз захотел ударить нахала.

\- Ну у тебя и срач, - взгляд Хэ оценивающе скользит по комнате Шаня, а тот лишь сжимает кулаки до впивающихся ногтей в собственную светлую кожу.

\- Если тебе, блять, не нравится, то пиздуй к себе домой, - шипит в ответ. 

Злится еще больше, когда Тянь плюхается на его кровать. Вроде злоба на пределе, но этот мудак умудряется доводить его еще больше. До того, где нет счетчика. Просто надпись «Тотальный пиздец».

\- Будь тише, у тебя мать дома, - издевается, гад, и Шань это прекрасно понимает.

Хочет что-то ответить, но не успевает. Хэ спрашивает:

\- Ты все-таки прочитал ее?

Взгляд Рыжего натыкается на клочок бумаги, который почему-то не в урне, а на полу. «Неужели не попал?» - раздосадовано думает Шань, прибавляя еще один знак «хуево» к этому дню. Потому что все идет не так. Просто не так, как должно.

Как должно, правда, он и сам не знает. Только убежден в том, что этой мути с поцелуем и Хэ у него дома быть не должно. По крайней мере не в этой жизни и не с Шанем.

Желваки на лице Рыжего нервно дергаются, зубы едва слышно скребутся друг о друга, а прищур их обладателя не предвещает хорошего. Шань злится, хотя и понимает: одной злобой тут ничего не исправишь. Рядом с Хэ нужно проявлять хитрость, а он для этого был слишком простым, прямолинейным. 

Шаню куда легче дать с кулака в рожу мудаку, чем пытаться спровадить его мирным способом. Только проблема в том, что Тянь большее и сильнее, да и мама дома. При ней драться и материться парень уж точно не станет – не настолько опустился.

\- Значит прочитал, - не дождавшись ответа, озвучивает свои мысли Хэ. - А я тебе говорил этого не делать? - он поднимается с кровати и расправляет плечи, будто разминаясь перед дракой.

«Неужели собрался пиздить меня в моей же комнате?» - успевает проскользнуть мысль, прежде чем Хэ опять говорит.

\- На первый раз прощаю. Ну и где мое тушеное мясо? 

Рыжий готов поклясться, что замечает в глазах Тяня озорной блеск. Такой бывает у кошек перед прыжком, только вот на кота Хэ мало смахивает. Шань готов его сравнить разве что с ядовитой и мерзкой змеей.

\- Сам готовь себе свое сраное мясо, - не сдерживается Мо.

Хэ не отвечает, делает несколько шагов ближе, останавливается в полуметре от Шаня и смотрит тому в глаза. А Рыжий и рад бы отойти назад, но там только стена. Впереди - Тянь. И ведь хрен разберешь, что в этом случае лучше.

\- Я же сказал, будь тише. У тебя за стеной мама, а ты так выражаешься.

Шань негодует: да как вообще этот мудила смеет что-то говорить о тишине и матери, когда меньше часа назад поцеловал его? Если для Тяня это норма, то Шань готов затоптать и насмеяться над этой нормой. Потому что, блять, для него это совсем не нормально.

\- Ты еще будешь мне указывать в моей комнате? - возмущению Шаня нет предела. 

\- Я думал, что ты привык. Я буду указывать, где и когда захочу, - спокойно отвечает Хэ.

Его вид мигом приобретает серьезный, пугающий вид. 

И такому Тяню Шань не хочет врезать. 

Такого Тяня Шань попросту боится.

Боится, но осмеливается и отвечает:

\- А не пойти бы тебе нахуй?

\- Почему тебе всегда нужно повыебываться? Потом ведь все равно выполняешь, что я прошу.

Шань не находит ответа. Ведь так все и складывается: он злится, он очень злится, а потом в синяках и с опущенным достоинством выполняет поручения Хэ. И в такие моменты Рыжий ненавидит самого себя за такое проявление слабости и неумелые попытки дать отпор.

\- Неужели затих? - очередной вопрос. Хэ их слишком любит.

\- Уходи отсюда, - Шань не кричит – просит. 

Просто понимает, что крики сейчас бесполезны, а его нервы скоро просто сдадут. 

Последняя надежда на мирное разрешение конфликта пропадает, когда Тянь  
отвечает, коротко и твердо:

\- Нет.

Спрашивать «почему» - бесполезно. Рыжий опускает глаза в пол, чуть ли не воя от досады. Эмоции просятся наружу, но парень упрямо запирает их внутри себя: он не может позволить себе еще раз разреветься перед Хэ. 

\- Тихий ты куда более милый, - неожиданно произносит Тянь, а Шаня по всему телу прошибает.

«Не показалось?»

«Не показалось», - в ответ самому себя непозитивное заключение.

Сам факт, что Хэ видит в нем хоть немного милого - пугает. Рыжий пятится назад, вдавливается в самую стену, больно проходясь затылком по твердой поверхности. 

\- Че ты, блять, несешь? - не выдерживает Шань.

Поцелуй, побои, комплименты. 

Если Тянь пытается подружиться, то выходит у него скверно.

Если Тянь пытается унизить, то выходит у него искусно.

Последний вариант не устраивает Шаня. Никто не хочет, чтобы его морально насиловали каждый день. Вот и Мо не хочет, но не знает, как избавиться от занозы по имени Тянь.

\- Я. Сказал. Тебе. Быть. Тише, - отчеканивает по одному слову Хэ, резко хватая Шаня за подбородок.

Вздергивает его, сжимает пальцами чужую кожу. Шань хватается ладонями за чужую руку, пытается отлепить ее от себя - не выходит. Хэ, зараза, держит крепко, точно всю жизнь этому учился.

\- Ты заебал! - повышает голос Шань, тут же вспоминая, что дома они не одни, уже тише. – Нахуя ты приперся? Избить? Взбесить? Второе тебе, блять, удалось. Делай то, что тебе нужно, и проваливай.

Последняя реплика означает проигрыш. Сейчас Шань готов смириться с побоями - пусть только Тянь после этого уйдет. Уйдет, потому что нервы ни к черту после их стычек и поцелуя. А может быть потому, что он до сих пор помнит теплые губы на своих.

Это пугает больше всего. И страшно не от того, что он целовался с парнем – на это плевать. Его тело разошлось тогда мурашками, а поцелуй не казался противным. 

Это было основной причиной страха. Того мерзкого чувства, о котором Шань не решался рассказать маме. Да и вообще никому.

Даже себе до сих пор не может признаться.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты был чуть тише, - все так же отстраненно говорит Тянь, точно сейчас он не удерживает Шаня, а мило беседует с ним.

И Шань замолкает. У него просто нет выхода. 

Замирает, чтобы охуеть, когда его накрывает чувство дежавю. Опять лицо Тяня слишком близко: прикрытые глаза, чужие пальцы на его подбородке и теплые губы. 

Рыжий откровенно дрожит. В этот раз не отталкивает Тяня - просто сил на это нет. Не отвечает на поцелуй, но Хэ это, кажется, и не нужно. Сминает губы Шаня, осторожнее, не как в первый раз. Проходится по нижней губе, слегка прикусывает, засасывает ее.

Шань боится раскрыть глаза, когда понимает, что рука Хэ его больше не держит. Ватные ноги норовят обломаться, точно спички - парню приходится налегать на стену, чтобы просто не упасть. 

Главное - он опять боится. Поцелуй приятный, мягкий, точно Хэ сейчас не издевается, а действительно добрый рядом с ним. Но разве такое вообще возможно? Рыжему тоже не верится.

Не верится, но он решается: отвечает на поцелуй. Сначала просто цапает Тяня за губу. За все хорошее, так сказать. Потом неумело наклоняет голову вбок и проходится языком по губам Хэ, пытаясь повторить его действия. Сам Шань целоваться толком не умеет.

Первым отстраняется Тянь. Напоследок лизнув губу Шаня, он довольно хмыкает.  
А Рыжий стоит, бессильно, даже глаза не открывает. 

\- Видишь, как хорошо, когда ты не орешь, - раздается рядом с его ухом, и Мо слегка размыкает веки.

Рядом с ним стоит Хэ. Тот самый мудак Хэ, который избивал, щипал за яйца, заставлял готовить. Тот самый Хэ, который только что поцеловал его. А он, идиот рыжий, ответил.

Наряду с этими мыслями Шань медленно осознает, что его первый и второй поцелуй спиздил один человек.

И хрен ведь разберешь: хорошо это или плохо. А пока Шань тяжело дышит едва ли не в самую шею Тяня.


End file.
